Tough
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: Song fic! Miz/Alex! Boy/Boy! Song id Tough by Craig Morgan.  Please review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_~Kay, this is a song fic to the song tough but Craig Morgan. It is Alex/Miz . Please review and enjoy!~_

**She's in the kitchen at the crack of dawn  
Bacon's on, coffee's strong  
Kids running wild, taking off their clothes  
If she's a nervous wreck, well it never shows  
Takes one to football and one to dance  
Hits the Y for aerobics class  
Drops by the bank, stops at the store  
Has on a smile when I walk through the door  
The last to go to bed, she'll be the first one up  
And I thought I was tough**

Alex yawned and scratched the back of his head as he made his way to the small kitchen in his and Mike's hotel room. Alex had been drawn out of bed by the mixed smell of coffee and bacon. As Alex entered the kitchen he could see his lover, Mike's back was turned to him but Alex could hear him singing as his hips swayed.

"Morning babe." Alex murmured sleepily as he embraced Mike from the back.

Mike gave a small laugh at the sleep slurred voice of Alex. "Morning." Mike turned around so that they were face to face, kissing Alex softly on the lips. Sadly before they could continue; the bacon needed to be tended to. Alex, now awake and fully active, poured him and Mike some coffee and brought out two plates.

Alex went to a conference with Vince about his wrestling career. While Alex was away Mike went to the gym for his 4 hour work out and then he dropped by a store to get groceries for supper. When Alex arrived back at their hotel room that night, like always, he was met with a smile and a kiss. Mike already had the food cooked.

"Damn Mike! Where did you learn to cook like this."

Mike grinned. "I have lived alone most my life and plus I grew up in Ohio, what did you expect me to do?"

That night after a passionate love making session, Alex was fast asleep but Mike was still awake, Gather everything they would need for the trip to their next city.

**She's strong, pushes on, can't slow her down  
She can take anything life dishes out  
There was a time  
Back before she was mine  
When I thought I was tough  
**

Mike had been through a lot in his life, Alex knew that. Mike's parents disowned his when they found out he was in love with another man. Mike went through everyone telling him he would never make it as a wrestler. Alex has had hard times in his life but not like Mike.

Before Alex had Mike he believed he was tough but now as he stares into the sparkling blue eyes of his lover, he knows what tough really is.

**We sat there five years ago  
The doctors let us know, the test showed  
She'd have to fight to live, I broke down and cried  
She held me and said it's gonna be alright  
She wore that wig to church  
Pink ribbon pinned there on her shirt  
No room for fear, full of faith  
Hands held high singing Amazing Grace  
Never once complained, refusing to give up  
And I thought I was tough**

Alex stared at the doctor with devastation and anguish written all over his face. His hand was held tightly by Mike, whose face was blank. All Mike had done was go in for a cheek up and now they're saying he had cancer. The trip back to the hotel was quite but when they walked through that door the dam broke.

Alex broke down, hugging Mike to his chest tightly. Mike although he had just gone from a healthy wrestler to a cancer patient, held Alex. Mike wore a wig to Raw every Monday night. Although he couldn't wrestle right now it was what he loved. He went, he seen his friends, he supported his lover.

All Mike's friends were uneasy, not wanting him to be there if he didn't want to be. Mike wanted to be their though and everyone was grateful to see him still fighting, still faithful. Not once did Mike complain to anybody about being afraid of dying, not even Alex. Every night now Alex stayed up later, just to watch Mike breath.

Alex cried several times, he also held Mike when Mike broke. Alex nor Mike was in no way a wimp because he did cry. Alex cried because he feared losing the best thing that ever happened to him but Mike was not afraid. Mike was tough enough to know that he would try his hardest to overcome this and if he couldn't, he would die knowing he tried his hardest.

**She's strong, pushes on, can't slow her down  
She can take anything life dishes out  
There was a time  
Back before she was mine  
When I thought I was tough**

Mike had overcome the cancer. He went back into wrestling; Alex held his hand through it all. Alex stood with Jake watching his lover wrestle with Randy Orton. Alex couldn't help but grin as his lover pinned Randy Orton for the win. Yeah Mike was strong and he gave Alex hope.

**She's a gentle word, the sweetest kiss  
A velvet touch against my skin  
I've seen her cry, I've seen her break  
But in my eyes, she'll always be strong**

**Mike is **everything to Alex. Mike was an "I love you." At anytime of the day. A soft touch against his skin at night. Alex had seen Mike cry, had seen him laugh. Alex knows everything there is to know about Mike. And still Mike is the strongest person Alex knew.

**There was a time  
Back before she was mine  
When I thought I was tough  
**


	2. Thank You!

_Hey, sorry this is not another chapter. I just wanted to thank Alice; because not only did she review, she let me know that this story had the same link to "And Life Goes On". As you can see I did fix that and I felt incredibly dumb for doing that and not noticing it. I'm sorry about doing that. Thank you for reading this fic and again Alice, thank you for the review and letting me know of my mistake._

_~MyBizTheMiz~_


End file.
